The present invention relates to the production of certain elemental alkali metals by means of thermal reduction of their hydroxides or carbonates with carbonaceous material.
There are known in the art processes serving mainly for fuel production an involving such operations. Thus U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,138 discloses the production of H.sub.2 by reacting a mixture of carbonaceous material, steam and an excess of molten alkali metal hydroxide at a temperature not exceeding 700.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,712 discloses a process for the catalytic steam gasification of bituminous or subbituminous coal or lignite in which alkali metal salts are used as catalysts.
JP 55162413 teaches the production of carbon monoxide by reacting a carbonate of alkali metals with a carbonaceous material. The reaction is carried out at a temperature ensuring that the carbonate is in a fused or semi-fused state.
JP 62297341 discloses a composition comprising mainly carbon black and some NaOH or KOH used to improve the blackness in rubber production.